1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to coin banks and more particularly to motorized coin banks having coin sorters.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Motorized coin banks which sort coins according to their denomination are sold as toys or novelties. Often, these banks flip or roll the coins as they are sorted. In some cases, levers and wheels are made to pivot or spin to create visual effects.
In one proposed motorized coin bank known by the name MONEY WORKS, coins are made to roll on edge in a steady spiral path. Coins encounter openings of varying sizes along the spiral path and fall out of the path at different locations to be sorted.
The present invention provides a new and useful motorized coin bank having a unique serpentine coin path producing a lengthy visual cascade effect as coins are sorted. In addition, the present invention employs a unique control mechanism for turning itself on and off at the appropriate times.